


Fuck Me Why Do I Do This To my Favorites (Sorry about this)

by flamingstuffs



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood, Crying, M/M, Oops, Original Character Death(s), Spideypool - Freeform, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingstuffs/pseuds/flamingstuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man is captured by baddies. This fic is not humorous, nor is it enjoyable. </p>
<p>A brief study on the effects of masked heroes vs the unmasked that for some reason needed blood, crying, and hugs goddammit</p>
<p>Merry christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Me Why Do I Do This To my Favorites (Sorry about this)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/gifts), [Harlequinade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequinade/gifts).



> This just kind of happened, sorry. Why i love to do this, i do not know, it just always happens. If you want horribly painful Headcanons, come right over to me!

Fuck Me Why Do I Do This To My Favorites (You've Been Warned)

 

Spiderman jerked awake violently, his heart leaping. His body followed his movement, making the chair jump a small amount off the ground. He pulled in rapid, heaving breaths, panic flooding his system. A bright, cold, white light blinded him, shining painfully into his eyes. He frantically checked his limbs, which were fastened to the cold steel chair. Fuck. He blinked again and turned his head away, trying to rid himself of the intrusive light. He pulled at his bonds until they hurt, and goddamn, this was not good, but also not awful. His ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton, and a deep, throbbing pain in his temple drifted into his consciousness. He felt a wetness running down his neck and, shit, bad stuff, bloody head wounds, tied to chair, white room, not a good situation. At fucking all. 

A sudden loud clang gave Spiderman's head an additional wave of pain, followed by the sound of even, clicking footsteps. A smooth woman's voice echoed around the room.  
"Hello, little Spiderman. You've managed to impress me. I'm surprised my associates managed to nab you."

"Well, honestly, I'd be surprised if those guys could figure out to put on their socks before their shoes in the morning, let alone kidnap a friendly neighborhood superhero." Spiderman relaxed a bit into the chair. Banter, he can definitely manage. 

The woman's gorgeous silhouette blocked the light in front of him as she leaned down, right up close to his face. He reminded himself to calm down, he's literally got superpowers. He's not in much danger, probably. She gave him a blinding smile, and placed a fingertip over his wound, pressing lightly. He hissed as a renewed stab of pain worked its way steadily through his brain. 

"You've given us some trouble, lately." She smirked even harder, if possible, and twisted her long nail on the edge of the cut. Spiderman cried out, jerking his head away from the sensation.

"And we send trouble right back to those who provide it for us." And her finger slid under the hem of his mask, yanking it up and off and baring his face completely. 

He felt his entire body freeze up.  
He wasn't Spiderman anymore.  
He was Peter.  
Defenseless, powerless Peter, and he had nowhere safe he could run, not anymore.  
Exposed. Alone. Danger. His spidey-senses were going fucking crazy, and all he could think was 'I'm Peter fucking Parker.'  
The woman selected a glistening tool from her tray and licked her lips. 

$$$$$$$$$$

He mostly stopped making sounds after a while. 

The woman smiled again, blood dripping now from her hands and her tools when she suddenly seized, and then fell to the floor. All he could see was red, spreading from her body, dripping from his body, and then muscles, with red stretched tight over them.  
He gasped, "Wade?" And then two large hands covered his and he almost wept with relief. "Oh god, Wade, thank god," 

Wade growled, "That bitch deserved a slower death than she got," Gritting his teeth, he took out a smaller knife and made short work of Peter's bonds.  
Then, in a softer voice, "Peter. You're alright."  
Peter nodded dumbly and grasped at the man in front of him. Wade scooped him up, and god, it fucking hurt, everything hurt, but Wade was here and he'd be okay. Peter let out a broken sob into his chest, and two strong arms wrapped around him. Then he couldn't stop, clinging and crying with everything he had left in him, standing in a pool of his and the woman's blood. Wade picked him up and carried him gently out to the street, where he called in the Avengers' medical team.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry christmas, i hate myself


End file.
